


Painted Red

by Kaikasei



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imposter, M/M, Multi, Parasite - Freeform, Simulation, Slow Burn, Trauma, Video Game: Among Us, idk what to even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikasei/pseuds/Kaikasei
Summary: White and his space crew found themselves floating in space amidst a mission gone wrong. They were meant to explore the possibility of new planets to inhabit, after Earth nearly destroyed itself post-pandemic, natural disasters, and war. But now, they're stuck with no communication, a broken engine they need to figure out how to fix, and limited supplies.Things seem like it can work, until they find a ship with a lone spaceman in black. Through debate, they allow him to join the crew, and everything starts to spiral. White doesn't know what's happening to him, but he vaguely remembers a nightmare the first night Black is there. Ever since, he can't seem to get full, human food just isn't satisfying. Soon he'll discover a new twisted fate, leaving him and the entire ship in disarray as people suddenly start dying and White suddenly gets a new acquired taste.
Relationships: Black/White, Black/White (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us), Purple & Yellow (Among Us), Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Lost In Space

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much still working on this. Also, this first part of the series is all backstory for an Among Us OC that I am cosplaying! If you're here from tiktok- I'm working on it sksksk.

Lights were flashing, there was a ringing, an alarm was going off? It was coming from the walls but you could hear it from any corner. The boy sat up putting his hand to his head only to feel there was something on it preventing his hand from actually making contact, where was he? He looked around to see others, a rainbow of different space suits began to shuffle- that’s what it was, it’s a helmet on his head; it seemed everyone was waking up, but why couldn’t he remember where he was, or even who he was?

“What is happening?” said a gentle voice, the boy looked around to see it belonged to the girl in pink. She looked around confused with her visor slightly tilted up, not enough to get a full look though. “Why does my head hurt?” she adds with a groan.

Another stands, what color is it? A teal? They walk towards what appears to be the control center. They fiddled with a few buttons before the alarm finally stopped, everyone took a breath in relief. Meanwhile, the boy in white stands and begins to look around. He’s having a hard time remembering the events leading up to now, but he still had his memories of being on Earth with his family. This was a strange feeling.

Suddenly, a projection of a video pops up, it appears the other person was able to access it and everyone, quiet and confused turn their focus forward. In the video you could hear a voice say “It’s recording, go ahead, White!” In front of the camera the boy recognized it was himself. They appeared to still be on Earth, he was standing outside with helmet in hand, a wide smile as he began to talk. “Okay! Today is the 12th of October, 2136. I am Tsukihiko Koji, codename White, and I am here with my team of eight others. If you’re watching this, either you found our spaceship and maybe we’re dead, or you’re thinking of killing us. Please don’t kill us” he laughs “I’d appreciate it! Or, maybe things haven’t been going as planned and the crew needs a reminder. So, I will state our current status and mission. We are from Earth, about a hundred years ago a pandemic took out most of the population, followed by a series of natural disasters that started to eat up the habitable land. As if that wasn’t bad enough, viscous leaders of different countries, because at the time land was divided, decided it was time to enter a third world war. In the end, no one really won. Most of the land was wiped out and those who were left were forced to migrate to two ends of the Earth. Which lead to today, the two lands of the Earth, as we call it the East and the West. We are from the East land! Over time, scientists found a way to allow humans to inhabit Mars, this was great for population regrowth. However, we’ve developed a theory that the Milky Way is holding black holes that lead directly to other galaxies, maybe even an entire new universe! Through extensive research, we feel black hole number two-hundred-and-sixty-one is suspect of holding planets on the other end. Our mission is to voyage and find these planets, in hopes of saving human-kind and being able to reform a peaceful Earth. I, White, Cyan here who is behind the camera, and Blue, who’s probably off playing with our fun little computer inside the ship, will lead our amazing team and all humanity to a brighter future!”

There was a long pause after that statement before White broke out of his wide smile and blinked “Are you still recording, man?”

“Oh, right!” Cyan quickly poked his head and threw up a peace sign as White laughed before the video cut.

The entire room remained silent, everyone was still staring forward, it was almost a shock. How long had they been in space, where were they now, and why couldn’t they remember anything? 

“It seems like we’ve been in space for fifty-two days now.” Cyan said as he was still analyzing some data, presumably having the same questions everyone was.

Fifty-two days? What had they been doing since then? Why did they suddenly not remember? Also, the ship internally seemed to be fine, but they were definitely just floating, did the ship get damaged outside? 

“Do you remember anything, White?” someone asked, as the boy turned around to face the young boy in front of him, dressed all in yellow. It seemed like their codenames were assigned by the color of their suits, so this must simply be Yellow.

White began to shake his head “I don’t…” he began to mutter, but Blue seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking over a computer. “It’s most likely we successfully passed through the black hole, but it had some sort of affect on us and our memories. Can’t say that was in the predictions, but you can’t exactly predict the definite results of a black hole. It also seemed to damage the ship's exterior engine. Not only that, but all our communicators are completely blown and with no signal. We not only are lost mentally, but physically speaking, we’re nothing but floating scraps in space.” Blue said with a flat tone, continuing to type away on the computer. 

There was some muttering in response to, but Purple was the first to really speak up “So what does that mean for us? Do we just sit here and rot?” 

“No,” White said immediately. He wasn’t sure what he could tell them, but he figured letting them lose hope was the last thing they needed “We must have plenty of tools and resources. We still have a mission, it’s just on a bit of a detour. Blue, do you think you can access what damage has been done and what we will need to do to fix it?” 

“Probably, no guarantees, but we have no choice but to try” the other replied, hardly paying any mind.

“That’s good enough for me. We’ll divide into different tasks and assignments for everyone. If we consider it useless, we’ve already lost. So I need everyone's effort here, okay?” 

Everyone was listening intently to White, but he could still feel the hesitation in the room. They were scared, and he understood, he was scared too. Space is a literal great unknown, how does one even begin to prepare to take that on in their situation? Suddenly, Pink took off her helmet, allowing her shoulder length wavy pink hair to drop loosely and a soft, but confident smile fell to her lips. “You got it, White!” she exclaimed, giving the others the encouragement to proceeded to agree.

“I think we need to rest for today, let everything soak in and come back in the morning ready to work on getting back on track!” White did his best to seem like they had control of their situation, everything would be fine as long as they continued to believe this.

“Morning is a difficult time to follow, there’s no sense of time when you’re traveling through the endless darkness of space.” Blue mentioned, it was obvious he was being sarcastic, but he wasn’t wrong. 

White walked over and placed a hand on Blue’s helmet, giving it a small shake “Yah, they know what I mean!” he said with a soft chuckle. 

Everyone began to file out, there was a hall of dorm rooms, it appeared there were two to each room. White stayed behind, working with Blue and Cyan to try and grasp what situation they were really in. Cyan created a task list of maintenance that was necessary for the ship, and White added a few tasks that were simply basic maintenance on everyday life. It took a few hours, or what felt like hours? Eventually, though, they all went to find their room. White found he had a room by himself. There was an odd number of crew mates, nine total, but there was still an extra empty bunk in his room. He went to the side that looked as though someone had actually been staying there and dropped down on his bed with a heavy sigh, he dropped his helmet on the floor and felt the gravity of today weigh him down. 

_I don’t know if this is gonna work out, but it has to. We can’t give up, everyone will be safe.._ he thought to himself as he turned to his side, staring at the wall that had a few pictures taped up. He reached his hand out, running his fingers over a picture of him standing next to his father, he was in his white space suit with a young girl in his arms, his little sister. He was still thankful he could keep memories with his family, at the very least his father and little sister back on Earth were enough motivation to not give up. He continued to stare at the picture as his eyes grew heavier and he was able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Kiss of Death

The morning after, and the next few following, easily fell into a routine. Most of the tasks were pretty basic; they needed to keep up with wire maintenance, basic cleaning of their systems and common areas, aligning the telescope, monitoring fuel intake, checking the oxygen unit, running diagnostics on the system, amongst others. It kept their days busy, which was a good thing. Everyone seemed to be getting better with a routine, it made them feel like they were working and not just sitting ducks watching the endless stretch of space.

“Hey, White!” He turned around to see Pink trying to catch up, waving her hand. He paused to turn towards her, she raised her visor to flash a smile, although they’ve been on the ship together for over a week now he hadn’t really had much interactions with her; “hey! I was wondering if you had some spare time today? I have wire duty and I gotta say, the manual confuses the heck out of me. I never know what wires are meant to connect. I swear I’ve been running on sheer luck that I haven’t fried myself yet!” She laughed, raising a hand to rub her arm shyly.

“Sure, I don’t mind helping! I only had to check the telescope, but Cyan does that habitually every morning, so it shouldn’t hurt to let it wait a while.” He tugged a smile to his lips as he motioned his head, “let’s go then!” He didn’t mind doing tasks with others, in fact some made it a habit to do their tasks together, especially purple and yellow, they quickly became almost inseparable. White hadn’t worked too closely with Pink before, but he was happy to help.

They found their way to the electrical room, White took his time giving a breakdown of the wires and how they’re meant to be connected, along with little things to watch out for. Pink seemed to be taking everything in well, leaving little room for concern on White’s part. 

“I can’t believe you can explain this as if it’s first grade math.” Pink joked with a laugh “I feel so dumb for making it so difficult on myself!” 

“You did good! I’m sure you were a Pro at this before, we did lose a lot of our memories after all.”

“Sure, sure, we can blame it on that!” She shook her head, still holding a smile. “So, you’re Koji right? I know we don’t really go by our actual names here, but that’s a nice name! I’m Lynn!”

White nodded to his name, it was true no one ever used anyone's name, they all went by their color codename, so it almost felt off to hear the name escape her lips. “You have a nice name too, Lynn.” 

She tilted her head with a sweet smile before she looked up, he could see her mind turning as she started to frown. “I wonder if I already introduced myself to you before, I bet I have. It’s really sad we have no recent memories. What if you and I were the best of friends, and then suddenly bam! We’re strangers.” She sounded disappointed, and he could tell this was likely something that had been on her mind for days now. He was trying to decipher how to reply when suddenly a flash of red light came over the room and they could hear a voice, Blue, announce that there was a ship presumed to be abandoned within view. 

This potentially could mean great things! Although they were equipped with some things for the repair they still fell short on other parts. If this ship had what they needed, it could mean salvation for them. Everyone instantly gathered in the cafeteria, once White and Pink arrived most of the others were already there, simply Orange trailing shortly behind them.

“I don’t think I need to explain what this means for us, so we have no choice but to send someone off to investigate.” Blue began immediately once everyone arrived.

“I’ll go.” White offered instantly. He felt as though he had taken the leadership role of the crew, and although this could be a dangerous task, he felt as though this was his responsibility. 

“I’ll join him!” Pink immediately offered.

“Not necessary.” Blue said simply, presumably accepting White’s offer he turned to begin preparations. 

“I don’t mind it I-” Pink started to argue but Blue cut her off “We don’t have the spare oxygen levels to support sending out two people outside the ship. White can handle it.” 

As Pink settled back down, White was preparing himself to go out, getting an oxygen tank and making the necessary security measures before hooking himself up to the line that will still keep him connected to the ship. “Are you all set?” Blue asked through the headset.

“All ready to leap into the void.” White joked, it had been a while since he had been outside the ship, at least from what he could remember. 

“Remember we only get ten minute so we don’t use up too much oxygen, keep us updated on what you find.” 

“Roger.” 

The doors closed behind White before the ones in front of him began to open. Instantly the lack of gravity began to make him float, thankfully his training was internalized in him so he had no issues beginning to move. He looked around for a moment, taking in the pure awe of space. But there was no time to waste, he began moving closer towards the ship. It looked like a giant hunk of material just floating through space, but to be fair their ship didn’t look much different. There was an opening, probably from their ejection door, using this he was able to slip inside. 

Honestly, it was a little eerie for White. The ship design was similar to his own, which made it easy to navigate, but also the fact that it was a completely ghost ship that was abandoned and slowly falling apart made the reality of their situation all too real. If they didn’t find a way to fix their ship, this could very well be their future. 

“White, can you hear me?” Blue’s voice came through the speaker in the helmet, jolting him back into reality and focused on his mission.

“Yeah, I copy. I haven’t made it to O2 yet, I’ll hop to navigation afterwards.” He replied, turning away from the open cafeteria and starting to head towards the hallway. As he was about to round the corner when something caught his eye. There was a figure in the shadows, he wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something not right about it. He flashed the little light he had on him in that direction and nearly felt his heart jump out from his chest. There was someone there, someone was on this ship already. All the possibilities of how this could go flashed through his head, would he be able to get away unnoticed? It seemed like the person in the black suit was sleeping. Maybe he had a chance to retreat, but were there others on board? How are the surviving on this broken down ship? Will he be captured? Will they try and capture his crew and take over their ship? So many things were racing through his mind as he remained frozen for a few long seconds. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned, beginning to head back towards where he came from, but suddenly the door was closed. When did they close behind him? He turned back around, to see the other door leading in the direction he was meant to go in was also closing. With a gasp he fell to the floor, gravity reintroduced itself to this enclosed room. His chest felt tight as he was gasping for air, he still had his helmet on and attached to the oxygen tank, so it wasn’t from lack of it, but he was panicked. Did he set off a trap? This can’t be good, he was sure he was in trouble now. He decided immediately if it came down to it, he could destroy his helmet. It had the communicator back to the ship, but without it, whoever was on board couldn’t communicate with his crew, and for all they know they could already be gone. 

White was so raddled in his thought, he failed to remember he wasn’t alone in this enclosed space. The figure that was in the corner a few moments ago, now appeared in front of him. Their head tilted, their helmet and suit were similar to those of his own crew, but all black. White couldn't help it as his hands trembled, he was still on the ground and simply stared into the visor of the other person, he couldn’t quite see past it as there was a reflective effect, but it didn’t take long to see the person behind it. He watched as hands raised to the black helmet, unhooking it from its position, and finally pulling it off to reveal a man. He was young, probably around the same age as White and most of the crew. He was also pretty handsome, White could still feel the fear pounding in his chest, but he was also stricken. The mysterious male had black hair that looked messy and unruly, but fitting. It looked untamed, but not unkempt, it fit him, matching well with his sharp features. He didn’t have a mischievous look to him either, he looked more...curious, or intrigued. White’s hands were still shaky, but he slowly brought the courage to unhook his own helmet, assuming there must be oxygen in the room seeing as how the other male had no issues, but still he hesitated before finally pulling his helmet off. 

He felt the fresh oxygen fill his lungs, the other male briefly flashed a rather surprised face, maybe he was also caught off guard by White’s own appearance. His face was relaxed again, but a soft smirk fell upon his lips as he spoke “Well, you seem to be lost, but you’re the one who found me, now how’s that?” the male dressed in black spoke, he had an accent, although White couldn’t say he could pinpoint from where. Since the Earth had resulted in only having two lands, a lot of cultures merged. He was definitely from Earth, and maybe from West land? White could vaguely remember this one candy shop keeper from his hometown, she said she was from the West and had a similar accent, he couldn’t remember exactly she said her family was from a century ago, not that most people were necessarily accurate anyways. It may have been a country they called Britain, but he had no way of knowing for sure. 

Snapping out from his own thoughts, White sat up as he cleared his throat “Are you on this ship with others? It looked abandoned, how are you able to survive?” he asked directly, he still couldn’t be sure he wasn’t in danger. 

The male in black sighed, almost disappointed with White’s serious inquiry. Still, he raised a hand and pointed at the doors, “These are the only doors that will still completely shut to allow gravity and oxygen to run properly. That’s why I stay in this room, but I have to be careful on how much I use. See, a lot of things in this ship still work, but unlucky for me the lights and engine are not one of those things.”

“So you’re here alone then?” White noticed he didn’t answer that part of the question, but if there were others, wouldn’t it be smart to also stay in this room?

The male gave an almost sad smile, pushing himself to stand back up “I am here alone, it’s been that way for a while now.”

White wanted to ask more, surely there must have been a crew on board here at one point. Although there was that curiosity, there was something about the sadness in his undertone that made White feel almost guilty for wanting to ask. Before he could decide to, he heard a voice coming from his helmet, it caught the other males attention too, _Shit, I still don’t know if I’m in some kind of danger, but now he knows I’m not alone._ White thought, he hesitated but he pressed the speaker button and heard Blue’s voice scream out immediately “-so help me God, I will go there and beat your-” 

“Blue? Blue! I’m here, I read you.” White cut off the angry yelling. 

You could hear Blue sigh, although he would probably never admit to it, he was likely relieved that White replied. “What the hell happened, White? I’ve been calling you, did you lose signal?”

“No, uh-” White looked up at Black, who was looking back at him. He had no idea what the right thing to do at this moment. Almost as if wanting to answer that question for White, he began to speak. “Blue, is it? I’m… Well, I guess you’d call me Black. I am the sole member of this ship you’ve decided to venture into. Are there any other members of yours on board? This place has some dangerous rooms I should heed warning to.” 

White felt panicked, Black didn’t give him any impression of having to doubt him, but it was more than just White at steak here. Blue also didn’t reply right away, it seemed he was also searching for the right answer. 

“Look,” Black continued, “I don’t want any harm to White here, or anyone else in your crew. If anything, I’d want to be able to share what resources I have with you. I have some oxygen, as well as spare parts, you guys clearly were in search of something, I can help.”

“What do you want in return?” Blue finally answered.

“Well, clearly if I deplete myself of all my resources, I would be left to die. However, I have plenty of resources to carry on by myself for quite some time. But, I am tired of being by myself, no one wants to be a lonely man spinning through space. Let me join your crew, and you can take my plentiful resources.”

There was no response, did the connection cut? What if Blue declined, would Black decide to keep him here? Although, White was willing to make that sacrifice if it was what would be the safest for his crew. 

“How do we know we can trust you on deck?” Blue was still there, but clearly he didn’t like the offer.

“Well I guess you don’t have any way of knowing. I’m only a man with his word, and I mean my word, but there’s no way to convince you of that without proving myself. So, all I ask for is that chance.”

“Blue, you don’t have to do it! Think of everyone on board, don’t worry about me. If you think it’s best to keep going, you can forget about me, I’ll be fine!” White called out, his voice was firm despite his hands and body still having a slight tremble.

Black tsked “I’m not trying to keep one of your men captive! I simply would like to share, and not be so alone. Is that an unreasonable request?”

“We’re not leaving you behind anyways, so... White?” Blue asked simply, White knew he was seeking his input.

“I...I believe him, and conditions on this ship aren't very good, I don’t think he can survive here even with enough resources. I don’t believe having him on the ship will be harmful, and we can’t just abandon him here to die.”

There was silence, a long painful silence, before a loud agitated groan filled the room “Fine! We need all the oxygen you have, and any parts you can salvage from your communication device and engine. As much as you can carry. White, are you still connected to the ship?” 

White checked the line connected to his suit that leads back to the ship, it was caught in the closed door and he couldn’t be sure if it was still connected on the other side. 

“The door shouldn’t have snapped it.” Black noted as he observed the line, leaning down to feel it before nodding “Think he’s all good, Blue.”

“Fantastic.” Blue said, there was a sarcastic tone, it was likely he wasn’t happy about this situation, and also likely he was talked into agreeing by the other crewmates, he would agree but not hold back his bitterness “You can have White help and then he will guide you back to our ship.”

“Looking forward to meeting you.” Black said with a smile before he walked over to grab his helmet. “Now, I wasn’t joking that some of this ship is quite dangerous. You can go into O2 and start grabbing the oxygen, I will meet you back in there. Whatever you do, do not leave that room. I don’t think Blue there will take a liking to me if you’re hurt. Ready?”

As he was speaking, White grabbed his own helmet and secured it, nodding as he affirmed he understood what he needed to do. Afterwards, everything seemed to go smoothly, White was able to hook up quite a few oxygen valves to the line that was carrying him, and it wasn’t long before Black came back with a backpack full of things he saw fit to salvage and they made it back to White’s ship with ease.

Pink was there to greet him immediately, while the others weren’t far behind. Blue wasn’t particularly welcoming, but he made sure the oxygen tanks were stored properly and seemed pleased with some of the parts Black provided. 

“Tomorrow you will be assigned tasks, if you’re a part of the crew then you can work with the crew. You’ll be paired with Red for some time to help you through it, but we aren’t often in pairs unless someone decides to make their day longer by doing both of your tasks together. So, you’ll have to learn quickly.” Everyone knew Blue was serious, but he had never been this stern with anyone before, it almost threw everyone off, except it didn't phase Black.

“You got it, captain. I will earn my keep, I promise.” He said calmly. 

“I’m not captain. White is in charge of this ship. For whatever reason, he seems to trust you, and everyone here trusts White and his decisions, but that doesn’t mean I won’t keep a close eye on you.”

“You got it.” Black winked at him before turning to face White. “So, I’m not picky on where I can crash or anything. Just point me in whatever direction.”

“Oh, right. Everyone is set up with their own bed, there’s currently two to a room, except mine. I have a free bed, so I guess you and I are roommates now.” 

“Lucky me.” Black smirked softly before holding a hand out “Lead the way, then?” 

White nodded, offering a soft smile before he led the other to their room. He pointed to an empty bed as he went to stand beside his own. “It’s nothing fancy, but this will be your home now so feel free to make this your own. I don’t know if you still have any personal items with you, but this will be your space to do as you wish with.”

“Guess I can’t really say I still have much.” Black shrugged, again looking almost sad, even though his expression wasn’t saying it directly. “I look forward to being a part of the crew, and working with you more.” Black looked over with a smile as he sat down, taking his boots off to begin getting more comfortable. 

The two shared a casual conversation, there wasn’t much to say, White was still wary about asking about Blacks background and what happened to him up until today, but he figured in time he would slowly gather information and one day hear the story. For now, he was comfortable and satisfied with the fact that his crew benefitted from the resources, and he didn’t abandon Black to die alone just hovering in space. 

...

White gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he had fallen asleep and the room was dark. He squinted his eyes trying to figure out what it was that woke him up in the middle of his sleep. He vaguely started to see the shape of a figure, it was Black, at least he was pretty sure it was him. His eyes were still blurry from not having adjusted to being awake and the dark, “What’s happening? Is something wrong?” he started to mumble, confused and unsure if he needed to be concerned. 

He raised a hand to rub his eye as he was about to sit up, but another gasp fell from his lips as he suddenly found his hand pinned to the pillow, making him pause from moving completely. A second later, he wouldn’t get the chance to sit up anyhow, the person over him now leaned down and had their face just a few short inches away from Whites. His golden eyes pierced down to White’s sleepy purple ones, it was definitely Black, being this close there was no way to mistake him, but what was he doing? “Black? What’s wro-” his voice was cut when he found a set of warm lips pressed against his. He was caught off guard and he didn’t react at first, there should have been so many thoughts going through his head, or at least he should have moved in some way, but his mind went blank as he froze. But, as Black gave a gentle squeeze to White’s wrist that was still pinned down, White felt a calm wash over him. It was gentle, warm, and inviting, so he let his eyes fall closed as Black tilted his head, deepening the kiss as White allowed it. Black soon brought his other hand to take White’s free one, smoothly raising it to pin beside White’s head parallel to the other one. 

White could feel his heart begin to step up in pace, he couldn’t describe what was happening or why, and although he was still feeling the stir of a haze from having just woken up, he was still certain of the warmth of the others body that was over his own, the feeling of being pinned down may be an aggressive notion, but it was with a gentle touch, the sensation from them both moving their lips locked in a kiss. The in sync rhythm of their lips was broken as Black parted his, slipping his tongue out and across White’s lower lip, causing a soft sigh to fumble as White parted his lips to allow the entrance. The feeling of the new invader in his mouth sent a shock down White’s spine, he completely melted and whatever Black’s intentions were, he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. Though, he would probably have question later, and he wasn’t quite sure he knew where things were leading, or if he’d let it go too far, but he couldn’t deny that now, in this present moment, he was completely content with this kiss and the feelings that were spiraling as a result of it

He felt something warm slide along his tongue, but as he went to interact the feeling continued further, this warmth slipped right past his tongue and started going down his throat. What was this? Surely Black’s tongue couldn’t literally go down his throat. Although this should have been alarming, White still felt completely calm. This feeling continued going down his throat, it was almost like it had no end to it, and soon he was finding it harder to breathe. He tried to pull a hand up, but Black’s hold had tightened keeping it locked in place. In a normal situation, anyone may want to start pushing against the other person, he couldn’t find his breath and surely pushing Black off would solve this, but he couldn’t find it in him to fight. He simply didn’t want to fight, his mind was at ease even as his body jerked softly yearning for air. That warmth hit his stomach, he could feel as if there was a storm forming inside him, but it didn’t bother him. Instead, he was curious about it, he wasn’t concerned or upset, he simply found it peculiar. But, he didn’t get the chance to give it much thought. He was losing air, which made the haze his was already in so much more fuzzy. He vaguely felt the other break away from the kiss, but he didn’t have the energy in him to open his eyes, even as his hands were now free to move, he didn’t have the energy to move them. He could hear Black mutter something, but he couldn’t make out what it was, that warm feeling was still traveling down and into his stomach, but he just felt so tired he couldn’t pay it any mind. He knew he was happy to be able to catch his breath again, but he couldn’t fathom staying awake any longer, so instead of fighting it, he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
